


Kiss the pain away

by orphan_account



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Later, Mario would tell Leanne that got distracted. He'd flatten out his scrub top and go and talk to his residents again, completely having forgotten about the patient in the first place. Later he'd forget to mention what he was distracted by, even when Dr.Campbell reprimanded him for messing up as well.Later when Angus collapsed into his arms with tears rolling down his face, he'd promise Angus that it was going to be alright. Later he would wonder if agreeing to this was the right idea, but in the moment, he let Angus push him back into the makeshift bed and attack him with his lips.





	

"Was he sex particularly rough?"

"No..."

"Because rough sex could cause -- " His eyes shifted from the woman that he was examining to the doctor standing on the other side of the room, with a line of open curtains and patient beds with patients occupying them in various levels of discomfort, Mario could only see him, and the look in his eyes. "You know what, I'll be right back." "Doctor where are you going?" The woman's confused tone

"Because rough sex could cause -- " His eyes shifted from the woman that he was examining to the doctor standing on the other side of the room, with a line of open curtains and patient beds with patients occupying them in various levels of discomfort, Mario could only see him, and the look in his eyes. It was a look that he recognized immedietly as not a good look. "You know what, I'll be right back."

"Doctor where are you going?" The woman's confused tone was only a small sound in the background as he stepped towards Angus only to be interrupted by two residents looking for something to do, one that Mario remembered as the actor from those movies that Angus and Malaya mentioned, and the red head. Convinced, for the moment, in his distracted state that there was nothing wrong with the woman for the moment, he assigned them to her case.

He caught up to Angus in the hallway, in a sort of hallway, and Angus took Mario's wrist and grabbed it so hard that it took every bone in Mario's body to not try and jerk away from him. He practically dragged Mario into a supply closet of some sort. A supply closet that Mario recognized as the closet where he'd more then once treated the same patient who always appeared with the same symptoms if he wasn't taken in to be treated before the withdrawl started and was legally forced to stay. 

The makeshift bed was still there. It had never been moved from the last time this particular patient had made an appearnce at the hospital. Angus turned them around and locked the door behind them. 

"I don't want to talk," Angus said. A certian darkness to his voice that wasn't there before. 

Mario nodded, and Angus stepped closer to him. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't feel angry, or hurt anymore," with each syllable that came from Angus' mouth, he moved closer to Mario, until his lips were presssed against Mario's neck.

Later, Mario would tell Leanne that got distracted. He'd flatten out his scrub top and go and talk to his residents again, completely having forgotten about the patient in the first place. Later he'd forget to mention what he was distracted by, even when Dr.Campbell reprimanded him for messing up as well.

Later when Angus collapsed into his arms with tears rolling down his face, he'd promise Angus that it was going to be alright. 

Later he would wonder if agreeing to this was the right idea, but in the moment, he let Angus push him back into the makeshift bed and attack him with his lips. 


End file.
